¡No es un adios para siempre Jiraiya Dattebayo!
by San-Mendez
Summary: Naruto siempre supo lo que es no tener nada, pero ahora entiende lo que es perderlo casi todo.-En un dia como hoy hace 9 años perdimos a un gran amigo, noble guerrero honorable. Este próspero presente lo vivimos a nombre de todos los ninjas caidos en batalla. -.Se parece a ambos, pero es tu vivo retrato y es un honor tenerlo como alumno. Si quieres saber de qué hablo, arriesgate.


Este songfic es el primero que hago, primero va como la adaptación de la letra a la vida de naruto, sus puntos de vista, sus opiniones o emociones. Después va la letra en si, como por estrofas y para quienes quieran escuchar la canción en la cual me ''inspire'' pertenece a ''The Cartoons''y aquí esta el link. Leve JiraTsuna. watch?v=I_hXY9N8-7E ¿qué pasaría si Tsunade le hubiera dado la mejor despedida a Jiraiya?, al final sabran lo que causo la despedida que ella le brindo. Aunque en el song no aparece específicamente, solo lo que provocó esa noche en la que se dijeron adiós.

_ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS… ALGUN DIA NOS VOLVEREMOS A ENCONTRAR dedicado a Jiraiya_

_Luego de una dura y digna batalla de un shinobi grandioso como el sanin de cabellera blanca: ahora en sus últimos alientos luego de recibir el golpe de gracia por parte de aquel que alguna vez fue su alumno lo vemos pensar tristemente, se decepciona porque no obtuvo esas cosas que deseó en su vida, como haber podido salvar a Minato, ni a Sarutobi, no obtuvo el amor de Tsunade y mucho menos pudo traer de vuelta a su amigo que se volvió un traidor y renegado, no pudo salvarlo de la soledad. Pero entre remembranza y desesperanza recuerda dos personas en especifico y esas son el rayo amarillo de konoha, que fue alumno suyo, padre del héroe Naruto, quien le consideraba un ejemplo a seguir. Acordándose también del ultimo nombrado, el ultimo de los tantos alumnos que tuvo. Recuerda y comprende la profesía: que un alumno intentaría destruir el mundo y otro salvarlo, estaba en sus ensangrentadas y ultimadas manos la decisión de redimirlo o exterminarlo. Y sacando fuerzas de lo más profundo de su cálida alma hace un mensaje codificado de ''nunca rendirse'', enviándolo de manera segura con 'Pa' poniendo asi sus esperanzas completamente en Naruto. Pain dándose cuenta de esto trata de matar a 'Pa' pero este logra escapar. Ya en el agua el cuerpo de Jiraiya recibe el impacto de la explosión cayendo cual respetable guerrero en la más dura batalla y con una sonrisa pensando en su muerte considerándola grandiosa._

_Y ESTO NO ES UN ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE_

_ES SOLO ALGO TEMPORAL_

_Y UN DIA ESTAREMOS FRENTE A FRENTE_

_Y TE PODRE ABRAZAR (bIS)_

*Naruto por medio de Fukasaku se entera que su padrino y casi padre ha muerto. Asombrado y sumido en un estado de desolación y negación absoluta luego de descargar su frustración y parte de su dolor en la hokage un poco en su decide marcharse y correr sin importarle las palabras de aliento y comentarios de sus acompañantes. Sin saber qué hacer claramente, sube al monte de los rostros hokage y llorando se sienta observando al cielo observando las nubes, que como Shikamaru decía a veces en estas se hallaba la respuesta a tus más intimas dudas. Desolado en medio de la lluvia sus lágrimas se ocultan con el agua que emana desde el cielo y en modo de súplica manda una plegaria mental esperando que el Dios al que todos le oran y quien todo lo puede, ese que nunca nos desampara se apiade de su entristecido corazón.

Y 15 minutos de su plegaria en la cual se desahogó como nunca lo había hecho, en su mente solo retumbaba su sensei, su casi papás. Al no haber tenido un vínculo tan pero tan cercano con alguien como lo tuvo con Jiraiya ahora si puede entender algo o mucho a su ahora renegado amigo de apellido y sangre Uchiha, deseos de venganza en su mente surcan, mas de nada vale si su sensei no vuelve a casa.

_PADRE DE LOS CIELOS HOY TE RUEGO POR MI VIDA_

_AVECES ME DESESPERO Y NO ENCUENTRO LA SALIDA_

_NECESITO QUE ME AYUDES A CALMAR ESTE DOLOR_

_SOLO TU SABES CUANTO AMABA YO A MI PADRE SEÑOR_

_AVECES PIENSO EN LAS COSAS QUE NUNCA PUDE DECIR_

_QUE SI ALGUN DIA FALLE DISCULPAS QUISIERA PEDIRLE_

_MIENTRAS TANTO SOLO ESPERO EL DIA DE MI MUERTE_

_PA ENCONTRATE SENTARME A TU LADO Y LLORAR AL VERTE_

_DESDE QUE TE MARCHASTE TODO ES UNA LOCURA_

_YA NO PIENSO COMO NIÑO TENGO IDEAS MAS MADURAS_

_TENGO RABIA Y AVECES PIENSO EN LA VENGANZA_

_PERO DE NADA SIRVE SI TU NO VUELVES A CASA_

Naruto: Siempre he sabido lo que es no tener nada, pero ahora entiendo lo que es perderlo todo, o casi todo. ¡Como pasa el tiempo, ya dos meses de tu muerte! Me parece que fue ayer cuando te pedi que me entrenaras para hacerme mas fuerte y asi traer de vuelta a Sasuke, para asi estar mas cerca de ser un hokage. Era apenas un niño cuando me llevaste a recorrer el mundo, conociendo y entrenando pase 3 años contigo, riendo, peleando, escuchándote e ignorándote.

Tanto tiempo, paso volando, tantas cosas tengo por contarte, supongo que ya sabias que Itachi Uchiha no era el malo después de todo y no solo eso, Hinata Hyuga, la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga hace un tiempo se me declaró Jejeje no me hubiera dado cuenta si ella no me lo hubiera dicho, aparte de eso no lo creeras pero me estoy ganando el cariño de la gen..-en eso un ruido detiene su pensar, su hablar y caminar, mejor dicho una vos, la de Jiraiya, sin darse cuenta llegó al sitio donde alguna vez se despidió de sus amigos para marcharse durante 3 años a entrenar y hacerse mas fuerte, aquel lugar que le trae además de ese infinidad de recuerdos: es decir la entrada de su natal Konoha. Ahora de vuelta luego de mes y medio de ausencia. Decide correr con esmero faltando un metro y viendo al sannin pervertido sonreírle de manera paternal y felicitarle por sus logros, pero de esta manera su imagen se esfuma en un santiamén, quedando como raro; ya en la entrada pero sin perder la compostura sonrió a su colega que hoy estaba de turno avisándole que regresaba de hacer una misión, con mochila al hombro y lágrimas retenidas sigue su andar orgulloso sin demostrar dolor alguno y sonriente como siempre.

-Y pensar que ya no estas- Caminando a Dios sabe donde ya un buen rato, mira el cielo radiante, y suspirando con pesadez se oculta en la flora amplia de su aldea sin poder contener mas sus ganas de llorar. Obteniendo de esta manera lo que quería: llegar mas rápido a la torre de la hokage que había despertado hacia ya 2 dias del Shinra Tensei. Limpiándose las lagrimas llega por fin a la puerta que con desgano golpea, entra y saluda a la hokage y a shizune dejando el informe en la mesa pretendiendo salir rápidamente del lugar para comer su tan ansiado ramen, tomar un descanso y sanar el terrible dolor de cabeza y de alma que el recuerdo imborrable de su padre adoptivo le causaba. Al querer salir escucha a Tsunade, todo de repente se hace gris, su mundo gira, y sin dar mas su cuerpo se desmaya.

YO CREIA QUE SIEMPRE ESTARIAS

QUE NUNCA ME IBAS A FALTAR

Y AHORA YA NO TE VEO

TRISTE ME PONGO A LLORAR

Y VEO AL CIELO Y TE SIENTO CERCA

COMO SI TE PUDIERA HABLAR

SIEMPRE TE LLEVO CONMIGO

NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDA

Pesadilla de Naruto (recordemos que se desmayó) .-

Flash Back

Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando de repente a naruto le suena el celular que con tanto esfuerzo obtuvo luego de ahorrar en unas cuantas misiones. Al otro lado de la línea se escucha la vos tranquila pero a la vez poco normal de Iruka sensei, quien le pide a naruto que le pase urgentemente a Kakashi, confundido le entrega el celular a su sensei acatando la orden dada por el peli castaño anteriormente. Lo ve alejarse y su rostro cambiar de seriedad a asombro, sus ojos levemente abiertos mas de lo normal la mano en su barbilla y su mirada cada vez mas penetrante y lastimera la cual le incomodó.

De esta manera él y sus demás acompañantes que estaban muy lastimados por las batallas que habían librado hacia poco estaban expectantes a las noticias de Kakashi el cual había acabado de colgar minutos después, puso una mano en el hombro del jinchuriki, le entregó el celular, le pidió a los demás que los dejaran solos.

Habiendo quedado íngrimos comenzó a contarle desde que Jiraiya decidio irse a averiguar por Akatsuki, le contó con detalle partes de la gran batalla que libró Jiraiya y en un suspiro le dijo que había quedado gravemente herido, su brazo izquierdo había sido destrozado, y que estaba completamente a su suerte. El rubio de inmediato le interrumpio por impulso ofreciéndose a ir por el donde quiera que fuera el lugar que si era de dar pelea por protegerlo encantado lo haría. En eso llegó 'Fukasaku' quien de la manera mas calmada y comprensiva que encontro le informó con un : lo siento mucho aquello que tanto temia cuando escuchó con lujo de detalles las palabras de Kakashi.- El gennin de pelo rubio llevándose una mano a la boca ocultando el asombro que surcaba en sus labios apretando instantáneamente los dientes, apretando tanto que obtiene el sabor a metal que brota de su boca; a estas alturas ya nada le importa, lágrimas emanan de sus ojos, manchan la tierra y se confunden con pequeñas gotas de agua que del cielo caen. Por qué el si apenas hace como 8 horas que hablaron.. de tantas cosas, aunque por video chat, un rato: antes de salir a defender sus tierras. Naruto prometiendo que ganaría y a su vez prometiéndole no olvidarse de el recordó que le pidió que el también prometería que saldría de su ''asunto importante'' (el cual no le dijo de qué trataba según el porque era super secreto, quizá queriendo ocultar que esa por cosas del destino seria la voluntad final a cumplir en su camino ninja). Recibiendo en sus manos el pergamino lleno de sangre sabiendo bien de quien era…

Sin poder aguantar nada grita al cielo ¡¿por qué tuvo que ser él?.. y desfogando su sentimiento de dolor decide culpar a Tsunade por la muerte de Jiraiya, pues si el hubiera sido hokage no la habría mandado a una misión tan suicida como aquella. A decir verdad nunca se había sentido tan impotente y con ganas de rendirse por siempre.

End Flash Back

SON LAS 2 DE LA TARDE Y ME SUENA EL CELULAR

LO QUE PASA ES QUE A TU PADRE LE ACABAN DE DISPARAR

SIENTO ALGO HORRIBLE EN EL PECHO Y ME EMPIESO A PREOCUPAR

Y ME DICEN TU TRANQUILO QUE SOLO HERIDO ESTA

ABORDO UN TAXI DE INMEDIATO Y LE DIGO VE LIGERO

QUE SI ENCUENTRO AUN CON VIDA ES LO UNICO QUE QUIERO

Y MI ANGUSTIA EN AQUEL TAXI EL CELULAR VUELVE A SONAR

ME DICEN LO SIENTO MUCHO Y ME PONGO A LLORAR

SIGUE SONANDO Y CADA VES SE HACE MAS GRANDE MI AGONIA

SIENTO COMO SI TAMBIEN A MI SE ME FUERA LA VIDA

LLEGO AL CENTRO HOSPITALARIO MUCHA GENTE ESPERANDO

ME ABRO PASO EN MEDIO TODOS Y RECIBO EL FUERTE IMPACTO

LLENO DE SANGRE ACOSTADO EN UNA CAMILLA

LA VIDA SE LE FUE, SUS OJOS YA NO BRILLAN

DIOS MIO ES MUY GRANDE ESTE SUFRIMIENTO

SI APENAS UN PAR DE HORAS CONMIGO ESTABA RIENDO

SIENTO COMO SI TODO A MI LADO SE DERRUMBARA

SEÑOR PORQUE DEJASTE QUE ESTO ME LE PASARA?

SOLAMENTE UNA COSA TE PROMETO PAPA

Y ES QUE NUNCA EN LA VIDA TE VOY A OLVIDAR

.-Al despertar luego del flash back.-

En una camilla sudoroso y alterado despierta el rubio que tanto ansia ser hokage y traer a su hermano de vuelta. Mira a todos lados y se encuentra a otra rubia pero de ojos ámbar y de cuerpo despampanante, lo mira aliviada y adivinando sus pensamientos al verlo levantarse le pide que vayan ambos a ese lugar que le había heho en honor al sannin, recordándole que ella también lo aprecia a pesar de que ya no este, a pesar de los meses y a pesar de los años que pasen siempre lo tendrá en su mente. Con una sonrisa de lado y muy nostálgico camina junto a Tsunade. Al llegar al lugar mira la foto de Jiraiya y sus primeros libros junto a otros objetos de suma importancia para los mas allegados de Jiraiya; Naruto se agacha sonríe y dice levemente: no te escaparas de mi tan fácil, ni siquiera estando muerto lograras que me aparte molesto sensei- con una sonrisa zorruna de lado llevando consigo un ramo de flores amarillas.- además -añadió- para volvernos a ver falta aun bastante tiempo, mucho a decir verdad pero hasta entonces esperaré paciente para que al verte nos podamos abrazar cual dos viejos amigos.-

OYE MI VIEJO AQUI ESTOY TODAVIA TE EXTRAÑO

SIEMPRE TE TENGO PRESENTE APESAR DE LOS AÑOS

SE QUE LA VIDA FUE INJUSTA Y NOS SEPARO

MAS NO ES UN ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE

SOLO ES UN TIEMPO

Siendote sincero en ocasiones olvido que has muerto y lanzo palabras al aire, pensando que me escuchas, y mirando al frente o a mis espaldas ahí recuerdo de golpe que ya no estas para aconsejarme, regañarme en ocasiones, felicitarme cada vez que termino o que logro hacer un jutso diciéndome que lo hago bien, que siga entrenando o hablando incluso de trivialidades. Ahora me siento mucho mejor que los primeros meses de tu muerte, nada mas lloraba, en silencio pero lo hacia muy a menudo, me sentí de nuevo solo y desesperado. Y es que dicen que cuando alguien importante muere también se muere algo muy importante dentro de nosotros. Qué sabias palabras, nunca pensé que algún dia me fueran a quedar como anillo al dedo.

REALMENTE ME HACE FALTA VER TU SONRISA

SABER QUE YA NO ESTAS A MI ME DESQUICIA

FUE DIFICL CRECER SIN TI A MI LADO

ME SENTI SOLO Y DESESPERADO

Ahora que estoy a punto de ser el hokage luego de tantos años, me estoy alistando para ir a la ceremonia. Mi esposa finalmente si era Hinata Hyuga Jejej si estuvieras aquí notarias cuantas cosas cambiaron, finalmente Sasuke regresó, todo mejoro y cambio, a pesar de todo aun en el fondo nos haces falta a Tsunade y a mi, y al pequeño Jiraiya, ¡asi es!, ¡tu hijo! ya tiene 9 años, (los mismos que hacen de tu muerte), sabe todo de ti, y te quiere mucho aun sin conocerte. Es muy fuerte pues Tsunade estaba embarazada cuando atacaron Konoha, aunque no lo supo hasta los dos meses de tu muerte, es un honor tenerlo como alumno se parece a ambos, pero es tu vivo retrato. Pase lo que pase tu recuerdo vive en nosotros.

Tsunade Senju: En este dia tan especial para Konoha, un dia inolvidable, fiesta patria pues en esta misma fecha hemos nombrado a nuestros 5 anteriores dirigentes, en los cuales se encuentra la suscrita, y no solo eso. En un dia como hoy hace 9 años perdimos a un gran amigo, noble guerrero honorable, ninja leal y fiel a su aldea y a su gente por esto, el dia de hoy y próspero presente lo vivimos en tu nombre y a nombre de todos ninjas caidos en batalla -en esto su vos se quebró pero sonrie- este mundo muestra un gran proceso, ya es hora del triunfo nuestro y del sexto hokage Naruto Uzumaki, gracias a todos por ayudarnos a reconstruir nuestras vidas. Tengan por seguro que un gran futuro nos espera.

ES QUE TU MUERTE NO LA PUEDO SUPERAR

SIEMPRE TE LLEVARE CONMIGO Y NUNCA TE VOY A OLVIDAR


End file.
